Winx Club: Believing In You
by AnimeLuv Angel
Summary: When a tragedy among the group causes her best friend to die, Stella knows that if she could do it again, she wouldn't. This is a story I got from reading a book I had. WARNING:Character death. R&R!


_**A Winx Girls Love Story:**_

_**Beliving In You**_

_**Okay hero's! I am trying something new, tell me if you want more...but for now it's a oneshot! Plz R&R! Read and enjoy this beautiful...maybe...story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Where do I go from here?**_

* * *

_**? P.O.V**_

I tried to ignore the sounds in my head, moans of pleasure, increasing noises that filled my head with regrets. I put my fingers up to my mouth, knowing I wasn't the one who were causing those pleasurable noises he was saying out loud. I felt my head go down, I was so filled with regrets it overpowered me. Why wasn't I enough? Was I a paun in his game? Was I destined for failer? I tried to get away from the noises, but it didn't work, my best friend had betrayed me. And I couldn't take it.

* * *

**_Regular P.O.V_**

Stella hung her head low filling her head with angry thoughts. She was the one that caused her best friend to die. Brandon and her had hooked up over the summer, and Bloom had heard. The group of Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Flora was gone, because she didn't keep her mouth on her own boyfirend, Sky. Stella put the flowers on Blooms tombstone. There was no turning back. Her best friend was gone.

"How are you holding up Stella?" Stella heard Flora say.

"Not to well knowing that I was the one that caused her suicide."

"We don't know that. The simulation could have crashed for other reasons."

"Then why was she the only one there?" Stella said raising her voice a little.

Flora reached out to Stella's trembling hand.

"I can't believe she's gone!" Stella said falling on Bloom's grave.

"Sweetie, it'll be okay."

"The groups gone. Without Bloom, we're just a couple of fairies."

"No we are a legacy that will not stop."

"Oh Shut up Flora, not everything can be daisies and lillies! Bloom is GONE!"

"Fine, since you aren't the stella I thought you were...i'll leave. Since you don't want to pursue Bloom's legacy...I guess...you did...kill her."

Stella started sobbing when her last friend walked away.

Stella layed awake her her lonely room. She was the talk of the school, but she didn't care, she got up and decided to walk along the starlit hallway, that was before she saw something that she could hav sworn was a dream.

"Bloom?"

Bloom walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking down at her lonely best friend she too then finally broke down. Stella fell to her knees and began to ramble.

"It's not fair. You weren't supposed to leave us like this. You weren't supposed to leave. Please come back to us." she choked on a sob and then she got angry. "Damn you for going in that simulation. You shouldn't have left. I was the one who should have died, you should've known. You're such an idiot." Feeling a small hand touch her chin she looked up at he best friend. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she was nodding her head.

"Your right. I am idiot for doing this. You just wanted to be with my boyfriend. I should have let you, I kind of had a crush on Sky anyway. I don't hate you for doing this to me." Bloom said through sobs. The hallway was silent for a few minutes, before Bloom resumed combing her fingers through Stella's hair."Oh yeah, I can't touch you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't hate you, I never did. I love you, but I feel so lost without you. Please come back to me. Please." Stella saw a small tear roll down her best friend's face. Smiling sadly Stella tried to wipe the tear away from her face. "Me neither," they both did a small laugh.

"You don't deserve to be punished for things I do." Stella got up and hugged her friend before she whispered something in his ear. "I love you Bloom. Please wait for me." She finally accepted that she was truly dead. Standing up Stella did a sad smile.

"I think it's time to say goodbye." Bloom said while fresh tears flowed down her face as she watched her friend solemnly nod her head.

* * *

**_The Funeral_**

**_Stella P.O.V (she is telling Bloom)_**

"At the funeral everyone said private goodbye. Sky watched every goodbye from his chair. He went especially long. I watched as Flora said goodbye first. The entire time she was holding your hand. When she was done she hugged you. But before she left she said some last final words to you.

"Goodbye, were always a sister to me."

She to her chair with fresh tears. Next was Musa, the entire time I watched her act strong and seem to joke with you. I figured it was her way to deal with this. But in the end, I saw her break down as she hugged you for the final time.

"Bloom, I hope you see your sister sis."

She walked out with a slow walk unlike her natural walk. Then Layla came through the door. I watched as she fell to her knees. I could see fresh tears coming out. I then heard her start to laugh; apparently he was remembering the good times with you.

"Remember when Nabu died, you were the first person to beileve that I was going to figure out the right side...why were you so kind?"

Layla laughed. She stood up and hugged you. "I love you sis. I hope you have fun in paradise." Finally walking down she looked at me and gave me a sad smile."

Bloom was beggining to form tears.

"Then I walked up, as I looked at you I remembered every waking minute we spent together. I began to cry again as I brushed your hair out of your face.

"I love you Bloom. But I have to be honest with you, I didn't plan it to end like this. I pictured us growing old together with children and grandchildren. I pictured you dying at an old age and me following soon after, because look at me! I wish it could have been that way. But I had to do something to mess it all up, and I had consequences. This is one of them. I know that you can't hear me, but I must ask you something. When you meet that big fairy in the sky, please watch over us. And promise me you'll wait for me at the gates."

I had let out a sad laugh. I guess when you see a loved one die; you can only wish that they are happy in an eternal world of peace. I guess I finally understand why people want to believe. I got up and hugged you for the last time. Standing up I looked down at you.

"Goodbye Bloom. I love you with all my heart, like no has ever done before, and I will see you again."

I began to walk toward my chair and the tears began to fall down my cheeks even harder. You were dead."

We watched they buried you in the ground. Not knowing what to do anymore we started walking out of the graveyard. The pastor watched sadly. We were no longer whole, there were only four."

* * *

**_Back in Present Day _**

Bloom knelt down beside her best- no... sister, she tried to hug her, and it worked, which made Stella cry harder. "I am so sorry, I was stupid. You don't deserve to be gone, I do, I do, I do!

Then something unexplainable happened.

"Stella wake UP! We have to go meet Professor WizGiz at the swamp!"

Stella opened her eyes, (_what?). _Then she sat up. Bloom was standing right above her.

"BLOOM!"

Stella shrieked and the hugged her best friend.

"Your alive!" Bloom looked shocked.

"Yeah...anyway Brandon said he wants to talk to you."

Stella was petrified.

She didn't know what to say, she already knew the consequences, but her heart wanted to see Bloom alive and Brandon.

Stella would never make the same mistake again, she watched Bloom laugh, and never wanted to see Brandon again...maybe...then she joined in with the laughter. Their team was a whole, because there were five.

"So Stella what do you say?"

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it! I tried not to be too cheesy while making this, but at moments I was just like what the heck! _**

**_So please R&R! I would love to see what you guys thought about it, don't worry I am still doing Queen's Blade and Young Justice, but please tell me what you thought of this!_**

**_-Forever In Love, AnimeLuv Angel_**


End file.
